He'll always be her Doctor
by zypherblaze
Summary: Takes place during the episode Big Bang. With the Universe re-arranging itself the Doctor has time to spare for an old friend on his way to a wedding. Birthday present for Arreis.


**Ok I'm kind of new with Doctor Who fanfics so if something doesn't seem right advice is appreciated. I just don't want an angry mob after me.**

**Second this is a birthday present for my best friend Arreis.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Doctor Who because if I did I would gift wrap David Tennant and give him to Arreis as a present.**

**Happy Birthday Sierra!**

Rose Tyler was not a foolish woman, she knew something had just occurred; something of great significance, and she had an inkling as to who was responsible for it. Standing outside of her home in the now filled evening sky the blond haired woman thought of her Doctor and the smile that came across her features could not be resisted.

A light breeze caressed her exposed skin and a familiar scene started to materialize. At the sight of the infamous police box Rose Tyler's breath caught in her throat and her heart jumped for joy realizing what this meant.

He was here.

But instead of seeing a long brown coat she saw suspenders and…_was that a bowtie! _However upon seeing her confusion he showed her a wide reassuring smile.

"Rose!" His cheerful call immediately abolished all doubt in her mind and soon her smile could rival his.

"D-Doctor!" Rose wasted no time in embracing her long time friend.

"What are doing here? Come in, come inside."

The home of Rose Tyler was modest yet comfortable. It was the type of home you immediately felt welcomed in, the type of place where you always felt like a friend. The Doctor noticed the kitchen was a decent sized kitchen with all the necessities, but he could immediately see the personal touches of his dear friend. The room next to it was very much in the same manor and so he took a seat on the pleasant looking sofa while Rose took the chair across from him.

He looked at Rose only for a moment; "Oh yes, what am I doing here? That is a very interesting explanation really, but um…well I'm sure you noticed something's have been changing?"

At this Rose gave a nod and the Doctor gave her a quick grin before he continued.

"Right well, what's happening is the universe is re-creating itself. Sort of like a second big bang, so because of all that I was able to stop in for a visit. Pretty cool isn't it?"

"Very cool. So wow, a second a big bang, that's…huge" Rose settled on the last word for lack of a better one.

"Infinite actually" the Doctor commented while adjusting his bowtie.

The action didn't go unnoticed by Rose and before she could stop herself she asked.

"What's with the bowtie?"

"What? Bowties are cool." The Doctor responded not at all offended but instead giving a smirk that reminded her of her many adventures with this man.

"Whatever you say Doctor." Rose's sarcasm did nothing to ruin the smile on his face.

After a moment when neither of them spoke the young man decided to break the silence.

"So…how are you and my duplicate doing?"

Rose snapped her eyes back on the room's second occupant; she was caught off guard by the unexpected question. In truth Rose and his duplicate were doing very well together, their relationship was easy going and in no way forced or uncomfortable. But every once in a while she could not help but feel that he missed being able to travel the universe, go anywhere, anytime, anyplace, she could not help feel that she was somehow holding him back and that one day he might resent her for it. And that thought alone was what scared Rose to the core.

Looking back at the Doctor and noticing he was patiently waiting for her answer Rose decided to give him half of the truth. She hated lying to him and just because he had a new face, it still did not make it any easier for her.

"We, um…we're doing well. We're doing well." Rose repeated while averting her eyes to the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the room.

The Doctor cocked his head to the side a little questioningly. He then leaned forward and beamed at her with warmth.

"Rose Tyler you know you could always tell me anything." He chided softly.

The young woman could not look away from those honest eyes. She felt herself gravitating towards them, and as if the truth was being pulled out of her she whispered.

"I-I just…don't know if he misses it. Everything; I don't if…"before having to finish her sentence the blond woman suddenly felt a hand covering her own.

"Now you listen to me Rose Tyler" his tone was back to one you would use when lecturing a small child.

"If I know…well, myself, which I do, thankfully; then I know that the adventure he's missing out from the universe, could not compare to the one he would miss out with you right here."

The boyish grin was back on her Doctor's face and she felt a sense of relief not only from his words, but from the look he was giving her now. It was the same look he has always given her, the same look he still gives her.

It was _her_ look.

"Thank you, Doctor" Rose felt the words more than she whispered them. He was still holding her hand as he made a move to leave, not to say she was complaining.

"Well, you know me. That's what I'm here for."

As they made their way onto the porch she could not help but ask. "Where are you going now Doctor?"

He gave her knowing smile before he responded. "Me? I've got a wedding to catch."

Hands still clasped together he leaned down and softly kissed her cheek.

"Until next time, Rose Tyler." The words were breathed in the shell of her ear and she helpless but to close her eyes to the sensation.

When she opened her eyes, there he was, giving her one last look before entering the tardis and de-materializing. It was her look again, and why wouldn't he?

After all he'll always be her Doctor.

**Ok I won't ask for reviews if you don't want to (strange isn't it?) but I do have one little favor to ask and that is that you help me wish Arries (Sierra) a very Happy Birthday because she is a wonderful person that deserves all she can get. Love you!**

**By the way sorry it's a day late dear but as you once told me, better late than never ;)**

**Happy Birthday Sierra!**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
